


Павший

by tigrjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Минерва МакГонагалл находит завещание Северуса Снейпа и отправляется на Спиннерс-энд.





	Павший

_30 августа 1998_

Теперь Минерва радовалась тому, что отложила всю бумажную работу на август. Конечно, сразу после победы это выглядело скорее глупо, чем наоборот, но тогда у нее просто не было сил заниматься рутиной. Предприняв несколько попыток пересилить себя и так ничего и не добившись, она отложила все на потом. И, как оказалось, правильно сделала.

В течение года она старалась обходить кабинет на восьмом этаже стороной, появляясь там лишь в случае крайней необходимости. Тогда видеть предателя в кресле Альбуса было больно. Теперь ей было стыдно. Ни за что конкретно и за все сразу, а более всего — за тот, самый последний разговор. И она снова обходила директорский кабинет стороной, а когда все-таки села в свое новое кресло, угасшее было за повседневными хлопотами чувство вины вспыхнуло с такой силой, что захотелось завыть.

Северус оставил бумаги в полном порядке, словно каждую минуту предполагал возможность своего внезапного исчезновения из Хогвартса. Может, это и в самом деле было так, кто теперь знает, разве что Гарри, но он не скажет, и правильно сделает. Среди бумаг Минерва нашла и готовые списки первокурсников — полные, включая магглорожденных, — и все пароли, даже те, которые они к тому времени еще не успели или не смогли взломать, и множество другой нужной информации. И завещание.

Северус не знал, как закончится эта война, не знал, станет ли кому-нибудь известно о его роли. Он не знал ничего — и все-таки позаботился о завещании. Северус никогда не забывал о мелочах. Но от смерти это его не спасло.

С той самой майской ночи всякий раз, когда Минерва смотрелась в зеркало, ей отчаянно хотелось залепить своему отражению увесистую пощечину. Какая же она все-таки дура! Опять вообразила себя самой умной, думала, что все понимает. А оказалось, что они не поняли ничего. Как же можно было быть такими слепыми? А ведь, когда Северус стал директором, Хогвартс принял его с распростертыми объятиями. Горгулья безропотно впустила нового хозяина в кабинет на восьмом этаже, и когда новый директор стремительно проходил по коридорам, портреты приветствовали его легким наклоном головы… Они тогда решили: Хогвартс сдался Волдеморту. Слепцы. Они все были слепы. А теперь все кончено, и уже ничего не поправить.

Завещание Минерва вскрыла только через два дня. Смешно, но ей казалось, что как только она прочтет то, что написано на этом листе пергамента, Северус умрет окончательно.

Бывший директор оставил все свое имущество Хогвартсу. В этом было что-то смешное, по-детски наивное и удивительно трогательное. Минерва не представляла, что школа будет делать со старым домиком в Северной Англии, но знала, что не позволит Совету Попечителей отмахнуться от этого подарка. Предвкушение схватки бодрило и дурманило, и тем сильнее было разочарование, когда все оказалось напрасным. Нет, Совет и не подумал отказываться от этой, что уж скрывать, совершенно ненужной развалюхи. Наивно было полагать, что будет иначе. Гарри запрятал думосбор с полученными от Снейпа воспоминаниями в дальний угол, но в кои-то веки не скупился на интервью. Да и то, что было сказано между Гарри и Волдемортом в день последней битвы в Хогвартсе, слышали и помнили — хорошо помнили — слишком многие. Общественное мнение медленно, но ощутимо менялось, и Гарри делал все, чтобы укрепить и усилить эту тенденцию, а самой Минерве казалось, что вместе с возможностью отстоять последнюю волю Северуса у нее отняли единственный шанс хоть как-то оправдаться перед своей совестью.

Минерва отчаянно завидовала Гарри. Он молод, он искренне верит, что может что-то исправить, что кому-то от его действий станет легче. Может, кому-то из живых и в самом деле станет. Но Северус мертв. И с этим абсолютно ничего не поделаешь. Странно, война унесла столько жизней, но ни одну потерю Минерва не переживала так горько и болезненно, как эту. Быть может, потому что никогда не верила в возможность искупить вину перед мертвыми?

Минерва никогда раньше здесь не была, но дом все равно нашла без труда: в тексте завещания были подробные координаты. Ей повезло: если бы документ был официальным, искать пришлось бы намного дольше. Собственноручно написанное завещание имеет законную силу, но сам текст, как правило, бывает далек от принятых формулировок. Минерва не признавалась сама себе, но она надеялась, что Северус оставил письмо, записку, хоть несколько строк о том, что… Не важно, о чем. Тем более что никакой записки все равно не было. Северус был не из тех, кто облегчает жизнь окружающим его людям, поэтому придется справляться самой.

Минерва хотела попрощаться. И с Северусом, и с чувством вины перед ним. Он не была уверена, что у нее получится, но она должна была попытаться. Если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради Хогвартса. Тело Северуса, как, впрочем, и некоторых других, так и не нашли. Конечно, у него — стараниями Гарри — все равно была могила, но это было не то. Минерве отчего-то казалось, что если где ей и может стать хоть немного легче, то это здесь, на Спиннерс-энд. Как только завещание будет обнародовано, возле этого дома соберется толпа журналистов и любопытствующих: публике наверняка понравится этот прощальный жест. Нужно спешить.

Уже у самой двери Минерве впервые пришло в голову, что на доме могут быть какие-то охранные заклятия. Конечно, это маловероятно — ведь в завещании об этом не сказано ни слова, — но не невозможно. Стоит ли игра свеч? Немного подумав, Минерва решила, что да, и резко потянула ручку. Дверь подалась. И сразу же Минерва старым, не раз спасавшим ей жизнь инстинктом уловила, что в доме кто-то есть.

Высокий худощавый мужчина стоял у одной из книжных полок в гостиной и быстро просматривал какую-то книгу. На столе рядом с ним в беспорядке лежало несколько томов. Минерва узнала этого человека еще до того, как он заговорил. Еще до того, как успела подумать, что это невозможно

— А я все гадал, придешь ты или нет. — Северус криво усмехнулся, и Минерве показалось, что она сходит с ума. — Вовремя: еще пара часов, и ты бы меня не застала

— Что я сказала тебе, когда осенью мы встретились в Хогвартсе? — вопрос прозвучал быстро и резко, слишком резко.

— Что я проклят. — Северус пожал плечами и отвернулся к книжным полкам.

Это было грубо, а ведь вряд ли он понимает, что ей самой куда больнее, чем ему. Эти жестокие, ужасно несправедливые слова были единственной тайной, которая их связывала. Горькая ирония. Слишком горькая.

— Ты жив, — зачем-то сообщила ему Минерва.

И разрыдалась.

* * *

В гостиной пахло застарелой пылью, но кофе был великолепен. Некоторые вещи не меняются. И слава Мерлину. Минерва грела пальцы о чашку, которую ей впихнул в руки Северус, и пыталась собраться с мыслями. Она так многое хотела сказать и так о многом спросить, но вырвалось почему-то только:

— Как ты выжил?

— А это имеет значение? — Северус пожал плечами, бросил на стол очередную книгу и повернулся к ней лицом. — И потом, я ведь и не выжил.

Она поняла, поняла все и сразу, но все равно спросила:

— О чем ты?

— О том, что Северус Снейп мертв. Пусть все так и остается, — он усмехнулся и взмахом палочки отлевитировал стопку книг в стоявший в дальнем углу раскрытый чемодан. А потом добавил неожиданно серьезным тоном: — Из меня не получится живого героя, Минерва, — только мертвый. Глядишь, и орден Мерлина еще получу. Посмертно, разумеется.

— Уже получил. — Зачем, зачем она это говорит?! — Гарри настоял

— Мистер Поттер успокаивает свою совесть. А впрочем, пускай. Хоть какая-то польза от его трусости.

— Это не…

— Она самая, Минерва. Уж поверь мне, я слишком хорошо знаю, о чем говорю. Перед мертвыми грехи все равно не замолить, но мы упорно об этом забываем. Глупо. Но в данном случае — полезно. По крайней мере, Слизерину.

— Полезно?

— Слизерин уже много лет ассоциируется не с великим Салазаром, а с Волдемортом. Им нужен новый символ.

Вот так. Для Северуса основатель факультета всегда был великим Салазаром, а слизеринцы — безоговорочно своими. Что бы ни было. Слизеринцы мнили о себе слишком многое — Альбус решил все изменить, но, возможно, поторопился, а может, просто сделал все не так. Как вышло — так вышло. Северус защищал «своих» ребят, как мог. Она думала, декану Слизерина нужны победы и слава — она ошибалась. С кем ни бывает? Но если символ нужен «им», а не «нам», значит, она действительно прозрела слишком поздно.

— Так что пусть Поттер выбивает ордена и награды, вешает портреты, открывает мемориалы или что он там намерен делать. Чем активнее он будет замаливать грехи, тем крепче будут помнить. А если я воскресну, желания «очищать мое имя» у него сразу резко поубавиться.

— Ты не прав, — тихо сказала Минерва. Она лгала, и они оба это знали.

— Лучше перестраховаться, — усмехнулся Снейп. Почему-то именно эта такая знакомая усмешка стала последней каплей, и Минерва почувствовала, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

— Ты нужен Хогвартсу. — Получилось не очень уверенно, несмотря на то, что она всем сердцем верила в свои слова. Давно, восемнадцать лет назад, что-то похожее уже было. Тогда они справились. Но — вместе.

— Нет, Минерва. Мы Хогвартсу больше не нужны. Мы — прошлое. Мы живем в прошлом и прошлым, мы живем по его законам. Наше вчера свершилось, и нельзя сказать, что оно нам так уж удалось, верно? Хогвартсу нужно идти в завтра, иначе все может повториться. Люциус умен, он очень скоро сообразит, какую выгоду можно извлечь из моей смерти, а Поттер ему поможет, пусть и сам того не желая. Вдвоем они сломают эту стену, снова превратят три и один — в четыре. И в этой диспозиции мое место — на портрете в траурной рамке.

— Не уезжай, — тихо попросила его Минерва. Она не знала, зачем просит об этом. В конце концов, Северус прав: он был не самым приятным человеком на свете, такими восхищаются или на большом расстоянии, или посмертно. Рядом они всегда неудобны, и чем больше твой долг перед ними, тем больше и раздражение. Но ей хотелось получить второй шанс. На… что? Доверие? Понимание? Дружбу?

— Я должен, — Северус смотрел спокойно и уверенно, и она шестым кошачьим чувством уловила, что отговаривать его бесполезно. Но точно так же ясно она видела, что он не хочет расставаться. Не с Англией — с Хогвартсом. И, тем не менее, он уходил, и уходил именно ради него. Иногда любить значит вовремя отпустить — Минерва слышала это огромное количество раз и даже признавала максиму во многом верной, но никогда не думала, что вблизи это выглядит именно так. Горько

«Я напишу» застряли на языке. У них не было ничего общего, кроме Хогвартса. Да и то, в то время как она думала о том, как погасить новый пожар, если он разгорится, Северус — о том, как загасить тлеющие угольки. И в эту минуту Минерва поняла, что ничего не скажет Гарри. Пусть это и смахивает на предательство, но Северус прав — Гарри движет чувство вины, а то, что он уже сделал и еще сделает, слишком важно. И еще она поняла, что уйдет. Не сегодня, конечно, и даже не через год, но уйдет. После такого она не сможет остаться в Хогвартсе.

В дверях Северус обернулся. Минерва хотела сказать «прости меня», но вместо этого у нее вырвалось:

— Я присмотрю за ними.

Северус улыбнулся краешком губ и кивнул.

— Я знаю. Спасибо. И прощай.

* * *

«Ежедневный пророк», 31 августа 1998 года

_…Награждение Северуса Снейпа Орденом Мерлина первой степени подвело черту под героической летописью ушедшей войны (протокол заседания Визенгамота на стр. 9)._

_«Без профессора Снейпа, — комментирует Гарри Поттер, — наша победа была бы невозможна. Мы, и прежде всего я сам, обязаны ему очень многим и не имеем права об этом забывать». На долю покойного директора Хогвартса выпала трудная задача: сражаться с Волдемортом в теневой войне, но он справился со своей ролью, и магическая Британия никогда этого не забудет._

_«Северус Снейп, — рассказывает профессор Слагхорн, — был моим лучшим студентом. Я всегда в него верил. А как же иначе? Он был настоящим слизеринцем, воплощал в себе все, что есть, было и будет истинным духом и гордостью факультета Слизерин»…_


End file.
